


Sinful Red Indulgence

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Gran, inappropriate use of weapons, usage of feminine-coded terms for genetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Gran, when on his period, suddenly feels the need of intimacy. Too afraid to ask it from others, he uses the scythe handed to him by the Primal of Cunning, much to the latter's amusement.
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sinful Red Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is purely self-indulgent and for feeding myself, though I wanna share with others as well. This is a fic that will talk about a trans man on his period in a sexual sense, so be warned. This fic also has a trans man with a vagina having sex with said vagina. If that makes you uncomfortable this fic is not for you. Transphobia and kink-shaming of any kind will not be tolerated.

Leading a large crew filled with many vivacious people had Gran at his most alert at all times. As Captain, he was expected to maintain peace between the crew members, especially ones with loud and colourful personalities, and keep morale high. Which was why he valued his personal time off in the evenings highly, where he could relax and take off his duties the minute he stepped into his cabin.

Today was supposed to be one of those nights, he had planned to spend it reading some of the books loaned to him. Unfortunately, his period had struck him during today's daily raids for resources. He was always prepared with painkiller potions kept safely in his drawer, along with other precautions. But tonight was a rare night where he longed for something else, more accurately someone to keep him company, and perhaps some intimacy as well.

He sat on the bed, pressing his thighs together to create some friction between them. It was at times like this he felt that his bed was too large for just him. But he didn’t need to draw attention to himself any more than he did. It would be unbecoming of the title of Captain. Moreover, who could be affectionate to him during a time where he was this...gross? That was what he told himself when the heat between his legs began to pool. He didn’t feel like touching himself, no way he could with all the thick blood oozing from him, but there had to be a better way to relieve the building pressure. 

His eyes aimlessly looked around the room, before a particular scythe among his weapons caught his attention; the one forged from the directions of Belial. He gulped, remembering the adrenaline rush he felt every time he encountered with the lecherous fallen angel. Gran had no idea why Belial trusted him with his weapon. Even after supposedly “turning over a new leaf” and joining the crew, there was an air of suspicion around him. But, so far, nothing untoward had happened to the crew, so it was safe to assume there were no ill-intentions. 

A thought flashed through Gran’s mind, his face heating up just from the idea. _No! I shouldn’t do that! But...there’s no one here to see, is there?_ It wasn’t his fault he had such ideas. Maybe Belial’s lascivious energy was seeping through his scythe. It had to be that.

Gran moved slowly over to the scythe and picked it up carefully. He looked at it with awe and fear, feeling the power resonate within it. Making sure that the door was locked one last time, Gran pressed the staff of the scythe against his crotch, and began grinding against it. He let out a quiet moan, the pressure hitting against his clit through his pants. 

It was exactly what he needed. 

He moved at a slow pace, rolling his hips carefully. He tried to muffle the sounds threatening to escape his throat, lest they draw attention to him in such a compromising position. Frustrated with the lack of contact, he took off his pants with a fumble and put the scythe back in place, moaning at the intensity of the friction on his clit. 

Soon he amped up the pace, trying to chase after the pleasurable sensations of an orgasm. But it wasn’t enough. Gran knew he needed more… direct contact. But he knew he could go no farther than this. He had no plans to wipe period blood off a decent weapon. So he gave up with a frustrated sigh, pulling his pants back up. He was about to call it a night and go to sleep when he heard that unmistakable chuckle.

“Well, that certainly is an interesting way to use my weapon.”

Gran immediately turned towards the voice, weapon ready to strike the unknown assailant. He tensed up upon seeing who the voice belonged to; red eyes gleaming under the moonlight, a form-fitting outfit that perfectly showed off his muscles, it was unmistakable who he was. Gran gripped the staff tighter, maintaining the stance against Belial, glaring intensely at him.

“Now that’s a pretty firm grip you have there! Of course, you shouldn’t hold too hard, or it wouldn’t be fun for the both of us.” Belial said, smirking as he sauntered towards Gran. He placed his hand on the weapon, forcing Gran to lower it.

“How did you get in here?” Gran asked, the shock subsiding to make way for shame, his arms loosening a little.

“I have my own secrets, like everyone one else,” Belial said, looking mischievously at Gran. Gran frowned and looked away, knowing the statement was directed at him.

“Alright, what do you want?” He huffed.

“Ah, back to playing Captain, are we? I came here sensing someone using my weapon. I thought you were in danger...”

 _Alright, that seemed plausible_ , Gran thought to himself, before realising Belial had inched a little too close to him. He took a step back, and fell back onto the bed. Belial hovered over him, continuing to stare at him with his piercing red eyes.

“Well, I’m not in danger, so you can go now,” Gran said, a little unconvincingly.

“How about…no.”

Gran blinked in confusion. Belial sighed, “Oh, I’m tired of seeing your goody-two shoes act. Always looking out for others, always being the leader. Haven’t you ever done something _you_ wanted?”

Gran thought for a bit. _Wait, is he proposing what I think he is?_

“Speak clearly, what do you have in mind?”

“You’re the one being so obtuse, but very well. Since you are insistent on playing around, I don’t mind obliging you.” Belial climbed onto the bed, towering over Gran. “I can sense your frustration, Gran. Especially with the way you were grinding against my dear weapon.” He placed a leg between Gran’s, forcing them to spread open. “I can assure you, I would be much better than a tool of war, if I do say so myself.”

Gran shivered, Belial did have a certain aura that left Gran feeling drawn to the Primal of Cunning. And perhaps it was the hormones wreaking havoc inside of him, but he liked the way Belial said his name. He held himself together, trying not to grind against Belial’s knee.

“This stays between us?” Gran asked.

“Oh, you want others to know of our rendezvous?” Belial grinned, laughing at Gran’s pout. “If you desire, yes, it will be. Besides…” He leaned over, placing both his palms on either side of Gran, effectively cornering him on the bed. “It’s a rather nice thought, knowing that I’ve seen such an adorable side of the dear Captain~”

Gran flushed at the compliment. He wasn’t sure ‘adorable’ was the best descriptor for him. He was about to protest when he felt a cold hand move under his hoodie, grazing against his soft skin. He shuddered at the contact, propping himself up with his elbows. He mewled softly as Belial's hand massaged the soft flesh of his chest in slow, sensual circles. 

"Doesn't that feel good? Having someone else take care of your needs for once?" In one swift motion Belial took the hoodie off, baring Gran’s chest, his nipples perked from the stimulation. Gran instinctively covered his chest with a yelp, feeling his face heat up. 

"Look at you, so needy for my touch, like a little virgin!" Belial smiled as Gran's face grew redder. "Oh my, did I hit the nail on the head?" 

"None of your business…" Gran grumbled, averting his eyes. Belial only continued to smile, leaning close enough for their noses to touch. 

"That is true. Even if you had others, I'll make sure I'm the one you remember tonight." Leaning down further, Belial caught Gran in a gentle yet deep kiss, catching him by surprise. In the moment, Belial slipped his tongue past Gran’s lips, slowly exploring his mouth. Gran whined in the kiss, trying to show his skill. Belial’s eyes narrowed and cupped the back of Gran’s head, tilting it a bit to get a different angle. Gran stopped resisting, letting Belial play with his tongue as he pleased, shutting his eyes as he let the pleasure take over. After a moment, Belial pulled away with a huff, lips still connected with a thin string of saliva.

“Still trying to give me the run around, Singularity?” Belial said, one hand snaking up to give Gran’s nipple a gentle squeeze. Gran yelped, opening his eyes. “Ah, old habits die hard. It is what I called you when we were on opposing sides.” He took the other nipple in his mouth, making Gran squirm. Gran unconsciously bucked against Belial’s knee, feeling the pressure pool in his gut again. Belial peered at Gran’s face, reading it closely, before using his free hand to cup at his crotch. 

“Of course you’d react so well, you’re pretty sensitive during this time after all.” He rubbed a finger roughly against the cloth, keenly observing Gran until he let out a moan.

“Found it~” He hummed, rubbing the exact spot in slow circles. “But, I don’t think this would be enough, or else my scythe would have done it.” His hand reached to the waistband of Gran’s pants, when Gran froze up.

“Wait! I have to tell you that-”

“I know, I can smell the blood on you. You forget that primals have better senses than humans.”

“Why then? Isn’t it gross?”

Belial shrugged, “Maybe, but it’s still something you want…” He hooked his finger under the band, and pulled his pants and underwear in one shot. “Besides, the idea of having a rather unique taste of you...I’m curious.” He kneeled, breathing softly against his cunt. Gran whined softly, opening his legs to reveal his blood stained core to him. 

“Could you make it sound any weirder?” Gran said, trying to sound annoyed, but the need was clear in his voice. 

“Ah more of an action guy? Got it.” Before Gran could protest, he felt Belial’s tongue press against his clit, lapping up the fluids eagerly. Clawing at Gran’s thighs, Belial moved his tongue lower, right at Gran’s entrance, placing his lips over the messy opening. Gran grinded his hips against Belial’s mouth, moaning as he felt Belial savouring every drop of him. It was supposed to be dirty, it was supposed to be gross, but that didn’t matter to Gran as it was making him feel good. And he wanted more. 

Belial moved his tongue in to get a better taste, moving at a steady pace. Gran placed his hands on Belial's head, trying to find support as he moved to match the pace, feeling his gut coil tighter and tighter the more Belial ate him. Finally it snapped into a wave of pleasure over his sensitive body. Gran let out a soft cry, trying to recover from his high, as Belial continued to lap up as much as he could. 

Finally when he was satisfied, Belial pulled away, peering at Gran like a cat. His mouth was stained dark red, which he licked clean immediately, almost as if he relished it. 

“There now, didn’t that feel good?” 

Gran hesitated, before giving a quiet nod. Belial grumbled, clearly expecting more, “Is that all you can say?”

Gran took a couple of breaths, mustering up his pride before saying “Yes Belial, that felt good.” 

“There we go! It isn’t that hard to give in to your desires isn’t it? Now, you’ll agree it’s now my turn to feel good as well. Seeing you in such a pitiful state has stirred me up too.”

Gran peered down, noticing the rather large bulge in Belial’s already tight pants. A part of him felt proud, that it was because of him that Belial was aroused. A little more confidently, he parted his legs, feeling oddly triumphant. 

"Thankfully we won't need lube, considering how your flow is pretty heavy." Belial quickly unzipped his pants, revealing his hardened member. He was big, but that was to be expected given that he was a Primal. He pushed Gran’s knees closer to his chest, and entered him in one smooth motion. Gran shuddered at the sudden penetration, tears pricking his eyes as he tried to adjust to Belial’s girth quickly. Belial also paused, groaning at how tight Gran felt around him. After he heard Gran’s breathing get steady, he started moving with slow, deliberate thrusts.

“Now, doesn’t it feel good to get what you want? Nothing wrong with being a little selfish,is there?” Belial purred as he picked up the pace, “Now c’mon, Singularity, say it. Tell me how you feel.”

Gran whimpered, clawing at the sheets. “Amazing...Feels amazing…” The dull mix of pain and pleasure was sweeping through his body again. He involuntarily hooked his legs around Belial’s waist. 

“Move faster,” he demanded through huffs, feeling himself reach the edge once again. Belial’s grip tightened on his hips, pounding into him. 

Finally, Gran arched his back and reached his climax again, mewling as the exhaustion began to hit. Belial continued for a few thrusts, getting more desperate.

“Well we made a mess anyways, not like this changes anything.” He moved in deep, hilting himself inside of Gran and came. “You don’t have to worry about this either, isn’t that neat?” Gran moaned softly in response, feeling his cunt drip with his blood and Belial’s semen. Gran just hugged Belial, rustling his head against his chest. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. 

Belial awkwardly petted his head, “Never took you to be the cuddling type but...guess I can hang around longer.” He pulled out, admiring the bloody creampie he had made. He set Gran on the bed, giving him time to recover. In the meantime he could clean himself up. 

He took a shower in Gran's personal bathroom, and even set things up for Gran to clean up. But, by the time he returned, Gran was fast asleep. Belial thought for a moment, then wordlessly snuggled close to him. They could deal with the consequences tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional note: I'm aware of the fact you can get pregnant on your period. However Gran is a human while Belial is a Primal so it's my HC that even if pregnancies could occur between humans and primals, it's super rare without extra help. Hence why Belial could feel like he could cum safely in Gran now.
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
